


Ambystomian Beginings

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Monkey Island
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: A short story about how captain lechuck met Peebles the Axolotl





	1. The encounter

It was a normal night at the big whoop amusement park, many unfortunate but adventurous souls arrived to be transformed into undead beings by entering to the monkey mountain, meanwhile some beings from the undead army are just working on their game stands and acting like cheapskates.

A pirate skeleton was doing his job at his stand, telling everyone about his game.  
“Step right up to the flaming weasel, will you survive this flaming creature, only 5 dollars!, if you exit without any burn injuries, you will get the price!”

The skeleton pointed at a fish tank, which contained a little Axolotl wearing a red sweater, the amphibian looked at every mortal pirate through the glass, but he was too bored, it’s been weeks since he was found at the sea and now he is just one more freak in this amusement park,the Skelehost tapped violently at the fish tank, making the Axolotl jump.

“Stop clowning around and get back to work!, my boss is coming right now!, so don’t get into trouble like last time or you don’t get food for the rest of the week!”.

The Amphibian looked angry at the bag of bones, so he jump out of the tank and ran away, he looked amazed after seeing a lot of lights and stands since he just stood at that tank without going anywhere, meanwhile, the skelehost was waiting for his boss, a zombie pirate who was walking and looking at everystand.

“Good afternoon, Lechuck, thinking about how to kill Guybrush?”.

“I’m just ran out of ideas, but..have you checked everything at the monkey mountain?”

“Yes,indeed!, also during our pirating journey,we just found something!”.

“What is it”.

“We just found this strange animal”.

As the skelehost pointed at the tank, he noticed that the little animal was gone.

“Oh god-damn it!”

“Better next time”.

The zombie pirate walked away from the stand, while wandering through the park, he heard a sound that came from a box of cotton candy, he stepped forward, he saw an axolotl eating a rotten apple..

“What are you doing here?”  
The amphibian looked confused at him.

“So, you dont to say anything, i’ll make you talk”.

Lechuck violently grabbed the Axolotl, then the zombie turned into his demon form, which the amphibian stare at him..

“Ye..aren't afraid of me,well how about this-”.  
“LECHUCK!”

A voice interrupted him by attacking the animal, it was his henchman Bob.

“What are you doing with this little thing”.

“You don’t tell me what to do because i'm your boss!”

“I won’t let hurt this animal”

“Tell me bob, you know this thing that i'm holding”  
“Yeah, we captured this little creature while we were sailing”.

“You found this unholy being from the seas”.

“He has a name, i call him Peebles”

“Peebles?, what kind of name is that.”

“He really loves those fruity pebbles that i had, he really likes that, so i called him after that”.  
“Well, maybe you should bring this thing to the cook and-”.

“I will not do that, by the way, this animal can be your companion”.

“I don’t need company and i don’t need this”

“c’mon, don’t abandon this little thing”.

After he heard that word, some very bad memories triggered him, he looked at Peebles, who was still eating the rotten apple.

“You were right.., i should bring this little fella to my evil lair”

“ I told ya”.


	2. First steps

Lechuck had arrived at his evil lair along with bob, holding little peebles, Peeb was looking at everything.

“So this is my evil lair..you like it?”.

Peebles smiled at him, then they went to the main room, which it was decorated like the typical evil villain secret base, which it had a giant fish tank.

“What is this creature that you told me?”.

“It’s an Axolotl, a very rare animal”

“And what does he eat?”

“Maybe it’s omnivore, last time we saw him eating rotten fruit”.

“i’m going to bet if this fish bit would bring a dead bird”.

Suddenly, Peebles began to squirm and making noises that seemed that he was discomfort, which made Lechuck notice very quickly.

“What’s the matter?, are you okay”.

Pebbles pointed to the big tank.

“Boss, he need to be in that tank!”

“This one?, but i need it to my plan to kill Guybrush with Piranhas!”.

“Forget about the Piranhas, don’t let him die!”.

“Alright,alright!”

The zombie Pirate put the creature to the tank, Peebles was now ok, which made a happy screech.

“that’s impossible, axolotls only live on water, but..why he can live also on water and earth”.

“it can grow up, right?”.

at that moment, Lechuck imagined about how he would kill guybrush with an axolotl bigger than him, but that unreachable fantasy was interrupted when he saw Pebbles going out of the water, the zombie grabbed the sea creature, he felt a bit sad.

“So..it seems that you don’t have a family”

Peebles looked confused at him, he didn't understand that.

“Me too pal, i left mine”

“Boss if you like it, maybe we should keep it!”.

Lechuck looked very confused after what Bob had said.

“What do you mean to keep it, that means..

“You have to take care of it”.

“Take care of him?!”.

“Yes boss, you have to leave those ideas about Guybrush behind”.

“ that means also..no Elaine?”.

“yes”

“ that’s horrible, oh i shouldn’t pick him up at the big whoop!”.

“Don’t say that in front of him!”.

Peebles began to yawn and fell asleep so quickly, Chuck turn into his ghost form, he looked a bit happy at the sleeping amphibian..

“Boss...can i ask you a question?”

“what is it?”.

“i know that you just turn into your zombie,ghost and demon form…, but can you turn into your human form, i’m curious to see it”.

“no,no and a thousand times no, my past as a human was the worst of my life…, you know my phrase: it’s days like this, makes you glad to be dead..”-

“that doesn’t fit at all”.


	3. Memoree Laine

Another afternoon at Lechuck’s evil incorporated, chuck was at his office, trying to think about a way to destroy his enemy for once and for all, but he saw Peebles holding something.

“OH, hi there Peeby, what you got there?”.

Peebles showed a plushie of a rabbit in front of him.

“that’s my..that’s my Max plushie..where did you get that?..don’t you mean that you entered to my room without my permission?!..well..it’s yours now..i hope you didn't find something awful that triggers my bad memories..”

Peebles also showed a memory album.

“Why must you hurt me in this way…, alright, let’s take a look”.

Peebles made a happy sound, then he sat on the desk next to Lechuck, he then slowly open the book, Chuck remembered everything, his past, his memories, Peebles always pointed at every single photo of the young pirate who was human once.

“That Little boy over there it’s me...my human life was miserable..my biological father used to hit me very badly, i’ve never met my mother…, glad i escaped from him, that blonde boy?, that’s Guybrush threepwood, my enemy, and i hope one day you’ll beat him for me”.

As he slowly pass the pages, Peebles noticed a newspaper cut.

“this newspaper cut?, it says:Voodoo epidemic unleashes terror in Melee island, don’t ask me why i circled the name: Marlene Murray, oh that one is Guybrush Threepwood’s Embarrassing Christmas photo, don’t tell him where i got it, this is his ultimate weakness!, oh, you look scared, that photo is me when i was a human, before Elaine told me to drop dead, and became a ghost,zombie,demon and all of that, it seems we have reached the end of this garbage filled with memories, when i saw you for the first time, i didn't want to take care of you because i didn’t want to end like my father..,but i think i just changed my mind,you just became the only thing i had”.

Peebles laughed, which made Lechuck a bit happier than usual.

“Now, you are going to help me to kill my enemy”.


	4. unexpected present

Lechuck was walking at the main room, but suddenly, he noticed that someone left a present at the table, he picked up a the object and looked at the tag:”For Zombie man, by Plebles”, he opened the present, which it was a mug that said “World’s okayest dad”.

“Peeby, you didnt have to..”

the end


End file.
